


【卡带】痛感

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X战犯土&if战后带土存活，跟卡卡西一起生活的前提，虽然是战犯也没有太限制他的行动，封印查卡拉和不许出木叶村是必须的。&OOC，文笔渣，雷，私设





	【卡带】痛感

带土住在卡卡西家里也有一段时日了，重伤后身体随着柱间细胞的再生能力恢复的也快些，只是之后被封印了查卡拉，跟普通人无异了。因为柱间细胞没有查卡拉的供给，受了伤也不会很快就能好。

带土切菜时，不知道第几次又切到了手指，看着红色的血液不停的流出却迟迟不愈合伤口，带土感觉这个样子真的很麻烦。卡卡西见到后，急忙从医药箱拿出创可贴走过去，一边拆开包装一边含住带土的手指。

“你不用管的，我又感觉不到疼。”

这是实话。也许是在六道变化时瞬间放大了全身的感官，抽出十尾后物极必反了，带土对一切都没有感觉。包括味觉和嗅觉。

卡卡西给他贴好后，拉着带土的手，看着其他手指一圈圈缠绕的药贴，心里叹口气：即使感觉不到疼，也样也太不珍惜自己了。

可这句话卡卡西没有说，说了带土也只会一脸的无所谓，就算全身都是伤他都不在乎，何况只是切菜切到了手而已。

带土最见不得卡卡西皱眉，抽出被握着的手，转头继续切菜。

 

卡卡西转到带土的身后，握着他拿菜刀的手，一种半抱着的姿势环着他，“带土休息一下，我来吧。”

带土没有拒绝，放下菜刀挣脱开卡卡西的环绕，去餐桌前布置碗筷。

看着卡卡西熟练的开火、倒油、翻炒，每一个动作都娴熟优雅，帅哥做饭果然让人赏心悦目。

从卡卡西向他告白，带土同意交往，住在一起的时间也有小半年了。两个算是相爱的人又都是血气方刚的大男人，在一起自然就会想靠近对方。可带土没有感觉，即使卡卡西亲吻他、抚摸他，他的胯下依旧没有反应。

晚上睡在一个被窝里的两人都不好受。带土知道卡卡西忍得很辛苦，想抱着他却又刻意把下半身离他远一点，这让带土内心的愧疚感越来越重。

有一天带土终于忍不了了，一把推开抱着他的卡卡西，男人还没来得及表现出受伤的表情，带土迅速趴到卡卡西的腿上，一口含住了微硬的阴茎……

卡卡西倒吸一口冷气，不知该惊喜还是惊吓。带土的口活真的不怎么样，像是赌气般的力道只让卡卡西感到疼，但也只能苦笑着推推带土毛绒绒的脑袋。

“带土，不需要，你不用勉强的。”

动着头努力吞吐含在嘴里肉棒的带土，听到卡卡西的话停下了动作。卡卡西都能感觉到他的泄气了，笑笑摸弄着他的头发，“先起来，这个以后慢慢来，先睡觉吧。”

带土吐出来慢慢坐起身，低着头，心想这个要怎么慢慢来？他已经算是个废人了，还拉着卡卡西跟他一起禁欲吗？早知道是这样，当初不同意交往就好了。

卡卡西看不到带土的表情，但也能知道现在他有多沮丧，可除了安慰他什么也做不到。

“带……”

“你等着！”

带土说完下了床奔向浴室，卡卡西伸出去的手停止在半空中，不明所以得看向带土离开的反向，低头又看看沾满了带土口水的小弟，无奈的叹了口气。

即使技术不好，视觉刺激也够卡卡西喝一壶了，该去浴室冲个凉水澡的是他呀！垂头丧气的男人只能双手握着早已硬的不像话的自己的东西，回想着带土刚刚吃它的样子撸动着。

没一会儿，围着浴巾的带土身体有些僵硬的从浴室里出来，卡卡西看到人出来了反而尴尬的停下了动作，看着混身冒着热气的带土咽了咽唾液。

看起来很美味。

这是卡卡西脑子里闪过的第一个念头。

“我准备好了！”

“啊？！”

既然都豁出去了，带土也不拖沓，解开浴巾趴在床上，想了一会儿后，又把屁股撅起来抬高。

“我……都准备好了，你进来吧。”

卡卡西眼前全是白花花的屁股和大腿，还热腾腾的冒着热气，像刚出锅的馒头，真让人能把口水和鼻血一起淌。

“卡卡西，你……快点进来，别磨蹭了……”带土的心脏跳的好快，从来没想到有一天自己竟然会主动做这么羞耻的事，还是在卡卡西面前。

男人修长的手指抚上带土的肩膀，他的皮肤很烫，卡卡西知道这是带土没有调节好水温的缘故。掰过他的身体，俯下身亲吻上柔软的唇，带土很配合的张开嘴任卡卡西缠着他的舌头。带土除了呼吸有点困难以外没有任何感觉，所以不知道作何反应。

卡卡西吻了许久，分开后粗喘着气息问：“带土，我真的可以吗？”

他都做到这一步了……

“我、我说了，都准备好了。”带土越说越小声，咬着下唇，把腿环上卡卡西的腰，用屁股顶了顶他的中间，“进、进来……”

难得见到带土害羞的模样，男人探入后庭两根手指，果然如带土所说已经准备好，里面柔软湿滑。卡卡西像饿狼一般扑上眼前热气腾腾的带土，再也没有犹豫的没入他的身体里。

实践远比想象的好太多，带土的身体里面很热，热到都能融化在内里。就在卡卡西欣喜若狂的抽动时，对上了带土一脸木然的神情，低下头又看见了带土依旧软趴趴的性器……

卡卡西立马退出带土的身体奔向了浴室。

带土很沮丧的看向卡卡西像逃一般去的方向，心里骂自己没用。难道他……又派不上用场了吗？

浴室里，在冰凉的水冲刷下，卡卡西冷静了许多。越冷静，越愧疚自责。他是很爱带土，不停的想靠近、想拥有，可带土不是他宣泄的物件，不是充气娃娃，不是他打着爱的名义就可以在他身上为所欲为。

 

都为这件事深深自责的两个人之后谁也没有再提起，带土心里却像压下了一块大石头，对卡卡西来说他是最不合格的恋人，他想了很多解决办法但都在他身上陷入死循环，甚至有时他都想到了要跟卡卡西分手。可见到那双看到他就会充满笑意的眼睛，带土怎么也开不了这个口。

现在坐在饭桌前依旧眉眼弯弯的人，对带土说：“开动吧。”带土心事重重的端起汤碗，即使吃不出味道，也要进食。就在刚入口的瞬间，“噗”的全吐了出来。

“卡卡西，你放了多少盐？！”

对面的人不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，他是喜欢吃咸，但还不至于让人无法入口的地步。

“嘶——好疼。”

全身的感觉瞬间如同洪水般汹涌泛滥出来，只是手指上的伤口就让带土感到无法忽视的丝丝抽疼。

“带土！”

带土被卡卡西突然一声大叫吓了一跳。

“你能感觉到疼了？”

带土点点头。

“也能尝到味道了？”

带土愣了一下，继续点点头。

卡卡西觉得有必要带着他去医院检查一番，突然回来的感觉不知道是好事还是坏事。而且，仿佛跟正常人的感受度还是不一样。

 

小樱领着带土做了几项监测，纲手看着诊断结果微微的皱眉。

“纲手大人，有什么不妥吗？”卡卡西问。

“感官功能絮乱不稳定，带土并不是一点感觉都没有，而是不定期的突然爆发和消失，爆发的时候，感受度最强时能达到普通忍者的几倍，维持多久还不能确定，也许跟无感期一样半年之久也有可能下一秒就会消失。总之，这个目前还无法治疗，平时多注意不要受伤就好。”

带土觉得无所谓，只是一些感觉而已，有与没有对他也没有什么影响。

可之后发生的事，让带土完全颠覆了这种想法。

 

本来以为不会影响正常生活的带土，再一次看到流血的手指就不会这么想了，真的很疼。这种疼让他想到了小时候不小心受伤忍不住疼哭起来的时候。

卡卡西又看见带土对着流血的手指发呆了，叹了口气一如既往地拿着创可贴走过去，握起带土的手含住受伤的手指。

带土吓了一跳，这种痒痒麻麻的触感是怎么一回事？突然伤口被柔软的舌头舔了一下，惊的带土立马抽出手捂在胸口。

扑通扑通扑通。

带土的心脏跳个不停，回想着刚刚卡卡西对他做的事情。不是已经做惯了的事吗？带土却突然害羞起来。

看着带土表情呆呆的，卡卡西靠近他，问：“怎么了，带土？”

卡卡西温热的气息喷在带土的脸上，扫过脸上的绒毛痒痒的，吸一口空气，里面全是卡卡西身上清冽的味道。

“嗯？带土，你怎么了？”

卡卡西担心他靠的更近了，却被带土推着胸膛隔开一段距离。可突然感觉到卡卡西的一只手放在他的腰上，捏了两把肉很熟练的滑向臀部……

“卡卡西！”带土抓住那只不安分的手，一脸不可置信的看着他。

坏了坏了，平时偷偷吃豆腐都成习惯了，明明知道带土没有感觉这样做有点趁人之危的嫌疑，但是还是忍不住想去碰触，带土的肌肉摸起来太舒服。

“嘛嘛，抱歉抱歉，我只是……习惯……”卡卡西举起双手不好意思的笑笑。

习、习惯？平时卡卡西都会对他这样吗？带土的脸突然爆红，卡卡西看到后也有点不好意思，两人之间的气氛突然有点尴尬，卡卡西摸了摸炸起来的银发走向书柜拿起一本早已被他翻烂的《亲热天堂》。虽然手里拿着书，眼睛却一直瞥向厨房的方向。

腰上被捏的感觉还没有散去，犹豫感官的放大，让带土觉得卡卡西用的力气真不小，被摸过的半边感觉火热火热的。带土能承受的了疼，却不知道这种感觉是什么，那种苏苏的麻麻的让人想颤抖想闪躲，却又忍不住想……再尝试一次……

 

晚上，卡卡西洗完澡上了床，跟以前一样蹭到带土的背后抱着他，头埋在后颈嗅着带土身上跟他同样的沐浴乳味道打算进入梦乡。怀里的人却突然颤抖起来，越来越厉害。

“带土，你不舒服吗？”

掰过带土的身体，卡卡西才看到他红透的脸颊和湿润的眼角，咬着下唇似乎在忍耐什么，祈求的眼神看向他，颤抖的声音里喊出了一句“卡卡西……”

这对卡卡西来说是致命的诱惑，带土来到他家后总是平平淡淡的表情，无论是高兴还是伤心如果不去细细观察，根本瞧不出来。可现在这副要哭不哭又忍耐的表情，难免让他不会往那方面去想。尽管他不知道带土为什么会这样，但面对这样的带土，他再忍下去就真的不是男人了。

吻上那双朝思暮想的唇，柔软的唇瓣带着的温度和属于带土独特的味道，让卡卡西想索取更多。轻轻捏上带土的下颚打开牙关，长舌直接探入口腔卷起带土的软滑的舌头吸吮。带土学着他的样子回应，轻舔或吸吮，却换来了卡卡西暴风骤雨般的搅弄。他用大力气压着身下的人，不留一丝缝隙的吻着他，直到带土手脚并用的挣扎，卡卡西才恋恋不舍的离开。

“哈……哈……哈……”带土大口努力的呼吸，他差点被卡卡西亲的窒息。他从来不知道接吻原来是这样的感觉，尤其是和自己喜欢的人接吻那种愉悦感无法形容，怪不得卡卡西有时会缠着他亲吻。

带土擦去两人嘴角相连的银丝，揽上卡卡西的脖子，更靠近自己。学着卡卡西吻他的样子做着刚刚卡卡西做的事。

一开始被带土的动作惊了一下的男人，回过神来找回主动权。亲吻带土的下巴、脖颈，在那里使劲的吮吸，印上一个个的印记，属于卡卡西的印记。沿着曲线到精致的锁骨，用犬齿啃咬。

“卡卡西，你轻一点……”带土觉得这不是在做爱，更像是进食。他被卡卡西用力压着，肩膀痛的都有要被拆下来的感觉，现在还要被他又咬又啃，即使皮肤没有被咬破，但痛楚还是有的。

被带土提醒，卡卡西停下动作。他太兴奋了，一时忘了要控制力道。这时候的带土应该很怕疼，他该温柔一点。

他轻轻抚上带土的胸，抚摸着那片肌肤，轻轻的亲吻和舔舐胸膛。

“噗——哈哈哈哈哈，卡卡西好痒啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

银色头发的男人很无奈的看着带土，他这也是第一次和带土做，没有经验是肯定的。可被爱人嫌弃和嘲笑更提起了他的征服欲。这次他不轻不重的用拇指擦过胸膛上的乳粒，带土立马笑的声音变了调，一声呻吟的尖叫从带土口中喊出，带土立马羞耻的捂住嘴。

卡卡西乘胜追击，一口含住另一个，两边挑逗带土胸膛上的凸起，把乳头们搞得硬硬的，挺立起来。

带土哪有过被这样对待，反射性的想掰开卡卡西的头和手，可手伸出到一半又收回来，一手抓着床单，一手咬着忍耐。

当卡卡西把手探入内裤，揉动小带土时，带土终于忍不了了。

“卡卡西……我……你……你还是快结束吧！”

看着带土快要哭出来的样子，卡卡西安慰他，“我想慢慢来，这样不会伤了你。”

带土知道卡卡西想温柔的对他，可这种昂长的前戏对带土来说也是种折磨。感官放大让他觉得卡卡西没摸他就是在他身上点火，不然也不会因为卡卡西喷在他后颈的气息就会让他有感觉。火越点越多，却不见熄灭，想要又找不到突破口让带土很崩溃。所以他宁愿让卡卡西速战速决，也不要再受这种前戏的折磨了。

看着带土犹豫的表情，卡卡西强迫自己冷静下来，“要不，我们先结束吧，以后可以慢慢来。”

带土听到这句话，心凉了一半，他是不是又派不上用场了？卡卡西又没了兴致吗？早知道，早知道忍忍就好了。

带土咬咬牙推开卡卡西，还在卡卡西深受打击的时候，带土说了一句“你等着”就要下床，眼疾手快的卡卡西立马捞住他，把人压在身下，叹了不知道今天是第几次的叹息，心想只能随带土的意思了。

银发的男人眉眼笑笑，亲了一口带土的脸颊，“好，听你的，我们速战速决。”

 

带土的双腿被打开，屁股底下也垫上了卡卡西的枕头，也被从屁股里流出的液体打湿了。

后穴里两根白皙修长的手指进进出出，带出更多液体，另一只握着小带土的手也在不断地撸动和揉弄。

带土双手捂着脸，咬着下唇拼命不让自己出声，心里却在骂着卡卡西是个大骗子。

说好的速战速决，现在却一直在做扩张。做扩张也就算了，说是为了分散注意力还帮他撸。带土都射了一次了，卡卡西还是没有下一步的动作。可他现在也不敢多说什么了，只能拼命忍耐着。

就在带土挺起腰快要冲第二发的时候，卡卡西却停下了动作，抽出了手指。本来已经熟悉涨涨麻麻感觉的后穴突然被放置，立马就感到空虚起来，前面也宣示要解放。带土不解的拿下手，湿润的眼睛看着卡卡西。

卡卡西看到带土难耐的表情宠溺的笑笑，把双腿分的更开，挤进他的身体，抬高屁股，龟头对准穴口，一切都在蓄势待发。

“带土，你现在可能会感觉到很疼，如果受不了跟我说，我随时停下来。”

后庭的入口对着卡卡西的热源，带土也紧张的不行。深深的吸了一口气，抓着枕头点头。

是真的很痛，那种被撕成两半的感觉带土年少时体验过，之后又有柱间细胞的支撑，身体对痛楚没有那么难以忍受了。可现在又让他体验了一把被撕裂的感觉。

看着带土额头上密密麻麻的冷汗，卡卡西忍着停下了动作。他只挤进一个龟头，就被里面的软肉挤推着，仿佛是拒绝他的进入。

卡卡西额上的汗汇成一滴一滴的水珠滴落在带土的肚子上，混合他的汗水一起滚落到床单。

“带土，很难受吗？要不以后再说？”

“别停下，哈……哈……不要再说以后，我现在就想……嗯……哈……”带土虚弱的拒绝卡卡西的提议，这点疼他还是可以忍受的，好不容易做到这一步，哪有放弃的道理。

卡卡西扶着带土的腰，浅浅的抽插，等到带土身体没有绷的那么紧了，才一点点的挤进后穴里。

疼痛的感觉慢慢减弱，开始感觉到被塞的满满的，他觉得差不多的时候，卡卡西还在往里塞。

“卡……卡西，还没好吗？”带土捂住眼睛问他。

“对不起，带土，我只进去一半……”

“……”带土开始想着卡卡西如果全插进去他会不会直接被插死了，但还是稍微调节了一下比较舒服的角度，湿润的眼睛看着他，“再进来。”

卡卡西的眼睛都红了，大脑充血再也顾不上手上要放松力道，抓着健硕的大腿狠狠挺腰插入，虽然还是没有全部进去，但但部分都在带土的身体里了。

感受到疼痛的肌肉，本能的排挤进来的异物，收缩有劲的壁肉紧紧绞着卡卡西的硬挺，卡卡西都有种要被带土绞断的错觉。

两人都疼的直冒冷汗，今晚可以说是最糟糕的初夜了，虽然几天前他们曾经结合过。

带土不明白两人都这么难受，为什么会想做这种事。看着卡卡西拼命忍耐的样子于心不忍，揽上他的脖子用自己颤抖的双唇去吻他。

卡卡西被带土的动作感动的心里都融化了，本来他才是该去安慰的人，反而让带土来安慰他。

两人细细的接吻，卡卡西也开始动着腰浅浅抽插，好在足够湿润，卡卡西的那里进出很是顺畅。

疼痛感渐渐散去，带土也放松了身体，卡卡西感到带土不再紧绷，渐渐地加重力道占有他。

“嗯……哈……哈……唔……”带土被银发男人的力道带动起伏，被顶的不自觉发出呻吟，立马用手捂住嘴。

“带土，叫出来，我想听。”

可身下的男人却因后面渐渐泛出来的涨麻感淹没了，根本没有听到卡卡西在说什么。那种被越磨越想要的感觉让带土感到心颤，真是刚开始有多疼，现在就有多酥麻。这感觉太奇怪了，卡卡西只是插他的后面，因疼痛软下来的小带土却渐渐复苏起来。卡卡西也感觉到了压在腹部的东西，他知道带土有感觉了，高兴的不得了，抱着他加重了力道和速度，开始大幅度的抽插起来。

“呜呜……嗯……嗯，卡卡西……不、不要……”

“不要什么？这次是想让我重一点还是轻一点？”

带土被卡卡西顶的直颤抖，听到这话一着急开始打嗝，卡卡西把人抱起来让他坐在身上，继续顶弄。

“太……太深了，卡卡西……嗯……”带土紧紧的抱着他的脖子，就像是在汪洋中抱着救命的浮木，却也只能随着他一起摇曳。

卡卡西轻拍带土的后背，为他顺气，却停不下身下的动作了，停不下想要占有带土的欲望。

好软好湿，又紧紧绞着他不放的后穴太爽了，蠕动的肠壁就像在吸着他那里不放，带土的身体远比他想象的要诚实和热情，最让他心动的还是带土难耐又要哭不哭的样子，每碰他身体的一处都会颤抖。这样更容易让人兽性大发，把他吞吃入腹啊！

两手的拇指捻上乳头，带土咬住下唇昂起头，把胸膛更往卡卡西方向送去，“别……别碰……”

“带土的身体可不是这样对我说的，这里……很喜欢呢。”卡卡西卡卡西张开嘴含住一只硬硬的小乳粒吸吮，像糖果有种甜甜的味道。

带土只能紧紧抱着一头白毛弓着腰忍受，可卡卡西就像上瘾了似的一直不松口，不停的又吸又舔，每吸一下后面就会紧一下，这种反应大大取悦了男人，反反复复的去弄。一手摸着后背湿滑的肌肤，一手搓着另一只乳粒，捏够了就开始扣挖乳眼，同时含在嘴里的那只深深一嘬……

“唔唔……嗯～”

带土身体抖了抖，前面射了出来。

“只是玩弄乳头，就冲顶了吗？”卡卡西伸出舌头舔着被他玩成红艳色的乳头，“带土的身体真的好敏感啊。”

“不……不……是的！”带土死命的扒着卡卡西，卡卡西感觉肩膀湿湿的，推开带土一看，原来整个人已经哭的稀里哗啦。

“我弄疼你了吗？”卡卡西吻去他的眼泪，可看着带土一脸意乱情迷的样子又忍不住去逗他。双唇抵在带土的耳廓，潮湿温热的气息窜入耳蜗，“还是……太舒服了？”

带土躲开他的气息，拼命摇头，卡卡西一推把人压在床上，抱起一条腿交叉挤进去，这次掐住带土的腰，把全部的硬挺都挤进去，又全部抽出来，再深深的顶入。卡卡西就这样大张大合的干起来，木床都随着他的动作吱呀吱呀作响，带土也都被他顶到了床头柜。

“啊～哈嗯～卡卡西～啊啊～不要～停……停下来～”

带土扒着床头不敢松手，他现在慌乱的不行，不知道是疼痛预、愉悦还是其他，总之有点受不住卡卡西的力道。那个又硬又涨的东西在身体里越戳越往里，仿佛要去搅弄他的五脏六腑，他身体里最柔软的地方在卡卡西面前无处遁行，身体被男人的那个搞得一踏糊涂。可偏偏后穴传来的快感让他又欲罢不能，随着摇摆的小带土前端又开始冒出汁液来……

“带土想让我停下来还是不要停下来？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～”

突然里面仿佛被电了一下，一阵酥麻快感传到全身，直冲向带土的天灵盖，带土一个挺身咬着唇又射了出来。

卡卡西看着带土不断冒出白浊的地方也瞪大了眼睛。

“卡卡西！啊～你……不要，用雷遁啊！”带土扒着床头的手关节都泛白了，眼泪止不住的往外冒，刚刚那一下太过刺激，余韵还没有下去，整个身子抖得像个筛子。

卡卡西苦笑，他的那里怎么可能会用雷遁，又不是漏电。卡卡西慢慢的抽出来，再慢条斯理的送进去时去感受里面，突然滑到一个凸点时，带土抖了一下。

“找到了。”

“哎？”带土突然有种很不好的预感，果然下一秒卡卡西冲着里面的敏感带去了，每一次都擦过去抽过来，感受被带土的软肉一次紧过一次的绞弄和壁肉吸吮的感觉。

太爽了！

可被压在床上的那个就没那么好受了，过多的快感折腾疯了他，眼泪和口水一起流，嘴里只能“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟和喊着“不要”。可这对卡卡西来讲偏偏是催情剂，把带土的双腿抬起分的更开压向身体的两侧，被迫抬高的屁股只能去迎合卡卡西那根紫红色肉棒的侵入。带土哭喊着抱着卡卡西，难耐的抓着他的后背，在白皙的背上划出一道道指痕。背部感到刺痛的男人更来劲了，再也顾不上要放松力道，使劲挤进带土的双腿间压着他狠狠操干。

两人交合的水声刺激着耳膜，再也停不下来了，想着这个人就是带土，他现在就在带土的身体里，让他拥抱让他占有，是他让带土意乱情迷，也是他把带土弄哭。这个人怎么这么可爱，可爱到让人想把他一点点吞噬入腹，骨头都不要留。

“啊啊啊～太、多了～多了……嗯嗯啊～卡卡西～啊啊～呜呜呜～我不要了……快停下，停下来啊～啊啊啊啊～嗯！”

带土一边喊着求饶，一边又射了出来。

“带土，你太敏感了，这样很容易累的。”卡卡西依旧挺动着腰操干，根本就没有要停下来的意思，而且每次都冲着带土的敏感点去，紧紧绞压的肉壁让他欲罢不能。

带土哭的泣不成声，也顾不上丢脸了，回回都被卡卡西顶的上了天端，一直虚虚浮浮的飘荡，脑中炸开一片又一片的白光，眼前的卡卡西的脸越来越模糊，身体突然感到一阵极致的刺激，翻了个白眼晕了过去。

卡卡西还在专注的干带土，身下的人突然软绵绵的没了反应，这才看到带土竟然被他操晕了。

这下可犯愁了，现在他是要做个禽兽呢，还是禽兽不如？

卡卡西吻了吻带土鼻尖上的汗珠，“对不起，带土，我停不下来了。”

卡卡西坐起身，抓紧带土的大腿，固定住他的身体往他的那里送去。大腿肌肉鼓出在指缝，掐住的地方都已泛白，现在的施欲的男人真化身为兽，把欲望全宣泄在带土身上，抓着两条腿把下身翻到一侧，抱着带土的屁股继续抽动。

望着带土熟睡的脸，卡卡西欲望更甚，狠狠地抽了几十下，终于冲顶，一个深挺中出在带土体内……

心满意足的男人粗喘着趴在带土身上，细啄他的双唇，轻轻的说：“带土，谢谢，我爱你。”

 

带土醒来的时候，卡卡西早已做好早饭，他稍微一翻身“哎哟”一声又跌在床上。现在才发现身体就像被车撵过一般，痛的不行。尤其是腰和屁股根本就不敢挪动。

带土简直不敢相信，他竟然被男人操得下不了床！

这时卡卡西拿着药膏走过来，伸进被子里就要摸他的屁股，带土一紧张就要躲，却不小心闪了腰。

“唔唔，好疼。”

卡卡西掀开被子，很熟练的分开带土的腿，带土急忙捂住“重要部位”。

“别害羞，该做的我们都做过了，我看看你那里有没有受伤，据说第一次太激烈会肿起来。”

“卡卡西，你……嘶——好疼。”卡卡西用手指碰了一下菊花，带土脸爆红。

“别动，你那里真的肿了，我先给你上点药膏。”

“不不不，不用了，我、我自己来。”

“你好好休息，昨天辛苦了。今天就让我来照顾你吧。”卡卡西笑的一脸狐狸样，带土

抓过旁边的枕头捂上脸，突然想起这个枕头最晚还垫在自己屁股地下呢，又扔一边，抓起旁边的被子埋了进去。

卡卡西的动作很轻柔，药膏被涂在屁屁上感觉清清凉凉的，还在感慨很舒服的带土，下一秒卡卡西的手指就探了进去……

“卡卡西？”带土有点被惊到，他不是反感卡卡西这样做，而是以他现在这个状态不知道还能不能折腾。还在想着如果卡卡西要上的话，他该怎么做。

可卡卡西真的只是上药膏，上完后给带土摆了一个舒服的姿势，给他盖上棉被。看着带土一脸愣愣的表情，“怎么？带土看起来有点失望，是在期待什么吗？”

“我是不是也有点用处了？”

带土问出这句话突然后悔了，他差点忘记卡卡西最不喜欢这样问，可事到如今他只想成为对卡卡西有用的人，已经在他身边，哪怕只有一点用处也好。

卡卡西没有想到一句简单的调戏，竟在带土眼里也会变成这样，也许不该给他这么大的压力，一切顺遂他的意思就好，何必非要逼着带土跟他有同样的心境？

卡卡西用额头抵住带土的额头，告诉他说：“对，很有用。带土对我来说是最有用的，是没有人能顶替的。”

 

以后每天吃饭时，卡卡西都会问带土：“带土，今天的菜咸吗？”∧ ∧

 

end


End file.
